J'ai tué l'Angleterre avec un nuggets moi, madame
by artemis69
Summary: Ou les dures épreuves de la vie de mangemort... HPDM, coecriture avec L'ange de l'apocalypse


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous. Ni l'univers d'Harry Potter (Pauvre JK Rowlings, heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'on fait de ses persos), ni le titre inventé par la grande **Hestia **alors que cette fic n'était encore qu'un délire lancé sur le chat. La seule chose qui nous appartient en fait, ce sont les expériences culinaires. Sans commentaire.

**couple:** HPDM évidemment

**Dédicace: **A tous nos pairs sous doués en cuisine, nous dominerons le monde o/ (ou pas :p)

**Auteurs : **L'ange de l'apocalypse (Morphine sur manyfics ) et artemis

**Note du champi: **Bien le bonjour C'est artemis qui vous parle (la grande majorité l'auront deviné je pense :p). Cette fic est née aux touts débuts du manychat, par la mise en commun de nos expériences culinaires respectives à Morphine et moi. Comme souvent, le petit délire a fait boule de neige et a donné _ça. _Nous ne sommes pas responsables de tout effet secondaire (du genre désintégration spontanée de neurones) dû à la lecture de cette fic, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

**chapitre 1: Des Malfoys...**

Lucius avait toujours été un mangemort courageux et loyal. Bon il avait bien négligé quelques invitations à des batailles un peu trop suicidaires à son goût et il avait peut être légèrement renié son maître de toute son âme seize ans auparavant. Mais rien en tout cas qui ne méritait une telle punition.

Malfoy senior fixait d'un air terrifié les choses qui reposaient devant lui. L'horreur se distilla dans ses veines à la vue de leurs silhouettes noires, calcinées, menaçantes.  
Pourquoi lui ?

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

Au fin fond d'une forêt transylvanienne, dans un endroit que fuyaient même les loups et les cafards, se dressait le repère de celui que l'on nommait le seigneur des ténèbres.

L'extérieur renvoyait l'image d'un château effrayant, aux pierres noires qui le faisaient disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres centenaires. L'entrée était un ancien pont levis d'ébène, qui s'ouvrait dans un grincement à rayer l'âme, manipulé par magie et qui s'abaissait sur présentation de la marque des ténèbres (ou avec le mot de passe « ssssssssssssshameffasssssehess » qui signifiait à peu près « gloire au grand Voldemort, seigneur des hommes, des ombres et des serpents ». Mais Severus s'était vu contraint de lui faire remarquer que seul lui et le jeune Potter parlaient fourchelangue. En conséquence de quoi le système actuel avait été ajouté).  
Une fois cet obstacle franchis, on découvrait une immense cours aux pavés sombres. Ici et là, des tâches noirâtres maculaient la pierre, vestiges d'une soirée « orgie et torture » des mangemorts. Et enfin, le repère lui-même.

L'entrée donnait sur un long couloir lugubre, avec à son extrémité une immense pièce où siégeait habituellement le Lord sur un grand fauteuil pourpre. La salle était décorée d'armes en tout genre et de tableaux de Tom Jedusor enfant et adolescent. Des dizaines de cheminées ronflaient étés comme hiver, pour éviter aux êtres à sang froid qui pullulaient ici de tomber en catatonie. Au fond, à côté de la photo de Dumbledore criblées de fléchettes et de la poupée vaudou taille réelle de Harry Potter, un escalier menait à la tour (ceux-ci étaient condamnés depuis que Voldemort les avait dégringolé après que son genoux se soit bloqué en traitre à la huit cent soixante septième marche).  
Le long du couloir de l'entrée, différentes portes menaient aux chambres personnelles des mangemorts (celle de Lucius remplie de lotion anti âge et capillaires, celle de Severus croulant sous des potions plus infâmes plus unes que les autres et celle de Peter noyée sous une mer de fromage), une salle de bain et une cuisine aménagée. C'était dans cette dernière pièce que se déroulait actuellement un drame d'une atrocité insoutenable.

Lucius Malfoy, digne représentant de la noblesse sorcière plus que jamais en péril, était assit sur une chaise de bois au confort spartiate. Son visage de glace n'exprimait en rien l'horreur absolue qui l'habitait.  
Devant lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow qui pleurait en silence en tenant sa dernière main biologique, visiblement brûlée au troisième degré. A ses côtés se tenait Lord Voldemort. Ses yeux rubis brillaient d'une joie malsaine et ses lèvres émaciées se retroussaient en un sourire satisfait. Plus terrifiant, son corps squelettique était camouflé par un tablier magique rose bonbon, où un détraqueurs se déhanchait en rythme sur une musique imaginaire. Et il tenait entre ses longs doigts blancs une poêle.

Et c'est dans ce simple ustensile que reposaient les clones de l'actuelle source d'angoisse du mangemort blond.

« Eh bien Lucius, qu'attends tu ? » susurra son maître

Le dit Lucius inspira profondément, pâlissant un peu plus avant de s'emparer en tremblant de ses couverts.

Stratège, il choisit la chose à la silhouette la plus frêle, et essaya délicatement de la découper mais la lame dérapa sur la surface noire pour manquer de fendre l'assiette. De peur de se trancher un doigt, Lucius décida d'abandonner le couteau pour opter pour une approche plus franche et croquer directement dedans. Advienne que pourra.

Il se battit pendant une dizaine de secondes pour planter sa fourchette dans la forme noirâtre avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il déglutit bruyamment en remarquant que l'une des dents de la fourchette n'avait pas résisté et qu'elle reposait dans un angle inquiétant pour la survie de sa magnifique dentition.

Malheureusement, le regard attentif de son maître ne lui laissait aucune issue de secours. Avec appréhension, et un courage presque gryffondoresque qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il croqua dans la chose et réussit à a se retenir de tout recracher en hurlant.

Si l'extérieur avait le goût délicat du charbon brûlant, l'intérieur en revanche possédait une texture gélatineuse, gluante et mousseuse, et était parfaitement froide.  
Il l'avala rapidement, incapable de dissimuler un tic nerveux de la joue gauche quand l'aliment lui écorcha la gorge.

« Alors ? » Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres avec avidité

« C'est…un délice maître » Lui répondit le blond avec un sourire crispé et douloureux.

Les pupilles rubis s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de triomphe pur

« Evidement mon cher Lucius, rien ne me résiste. Surtout pas un banal plat moldu » Se rengorgea l'homme serpent

« Oui...Oui maître » Approuva le dit Lucius en tentant de maîtriser son estomac en pleine rébellion

« Reprend en ! » S'exclama le Lord avec un sourire et un enthousiasme effrayants.

« Maître vous savez, je n'ai plus trop faim, et je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher cette merveille en la mangeant sans la savourer ! » Débita le mangemort à toute vitesse en observant la poêle se rapprocher de son assiette. Le Lord s'arrêta et le dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Et Lucius pria Merlin, Morgane et toute la smala pour qu'on ne le force plus à toucher à ça. On ne pouvait pas revenir aux bons vieux doloris ?  
Soudain, son maître sembla avoir une illumination, et le blond frissonna quand il prit une voix paternaliste. Il aurait dut rester coucher ce matin.

« Mon petit Lucius, si tu voulais les garder pour toi tout seul il suffisait de le demander voyons. Les autres mangemorts sont conscients que ton ancienneté te confère des privilèges auxquels ils n'ont pas le droit »

« Merci maître » Répondit faiblement Malfoy. Narcissa lui avait dit pourtant qu'il faisait une bêtise il y a 20 ans, si seulement il l'avait écouté…

« Peter ! Va emballer le reste pour que Lucius puisse le ramener chez lui. Et ne te plaint surtout pas, tu ne mérites pas d'y goûter. J'aurais pu louper mon plat quand tu as hésité à plonger les mains dans le feu pour récupérer celui qui était tombé. Tu me déçois beaucoup »

La tête basse et les larmes aux yeux, le rat emporta l'assiette et la poêle contenant l'œuvre du Lord avant de sortir de la cuisine en sanglotant

« Maître, comment avez-vous dit que ce plat se nommait ? » Demanda Lucius un peu plus pâle qu'un inferi

« C'est un plat typiquement moldu. Ils nomment ça 'nuggets' »

« Maître ! » S'exclama un elfe de maison en ouvrant la porte du manoir Malfoy, le nez au ras du sol. La créature compris aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème. Du genre planète qui se met à tourner dans le mauvais sens ou apocalypse. Cela le frappa quand Lucius Malfoy laissa échapper un faible « Bonsoir Willy »  
Bon, certes, il se nommait Wiky à la base. Mais le maître qui saluait un elfe ?

L'angoisse du petit être ne fit que s'accentuer quand, après lui avoir fourré dans les bras un paquet orné de têtes de mort chantantes et lui avoir ordonné de la garder dans la cuisine, le noble Lord Malfoy se traîné lamentablement dans les escaliers et entreprit de gravir les marches en geignant.  
Et il ne s'était même pas regardé dans le miroir en passant.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Deux heures du matin. L'immense manoir Malfoy était plongé dans le noir et le silence. Seul une petite lueur tremblotante à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage résistait, à l'endroit même où Lucius Malfoy reposait, pâle comme la mort, sous l'attention inquiète de sa femme et celle plus discrète des nombreux elfes de maison.

Cependant, une silhouette se faufilait sans bruit, ne voulant visiblement pas se faire repérer.  
Les elfes n'avaient pris le temps de ne faire qu'un sandwich au jambon au jeune maître, trop occupés à essayer de soulager son père et de calmer sa mère qui alternait crise d'hystérie et de larmes. Or, il ne serait jamais dit que Draco Malfoy se laisserait mourir de faim sans réagir.

C'est donc pour cette raison que le noble héritier déambulait dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama de soie noire, attentif au moindre bruit et virant légèrement paranoïaque. Il savait que si quelqu'un le trouvait ici, la pièce serait gardée toute la nuit et l'opportunité d'une orgie nocturne disparaitrait. Surtout que même si un elfe se décidait alors à le nourrir comme il se devait, son père leur avait donné l'ordre strict de le rationner, soit disant que quand on le laissait faire il mangeait comme tante Berthe en pleine crise de boulimie. Tss

Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il se glissa jusqu'à la seule invention moldue digne de ce nom : le réfrigérateur.  
Bien entendu, celui-ci était bardé de sorts divers, lui conférant entre autre une température parfaite, un espace infini et un rangement automatique, et portait un nom très pompeux à rallonge, typiquement sorcier. Il était évident qu'aucun sang pur ne possèderait une chose créée par une sous espèce. Cependant, les nobles commençaient à s'agacer des sorts réfrigérant qui soit congelait la nourriture soit étaient inefficaces et les vendeurs avaient besoin de clients capables de dépenser des milliers de gallions pour une machine plaquée or. L'appareil avait donc été renommé et tout le monde avait été gagnant.

Mais loin de toutes ces considérations sémantiques, le jeune blond ouvrait la lourde porte des étoiles plein les yeux. Son regard pétillant de convoitise, sautant avec gourmandise d'un aliment à l'autre sans parvenir à se décider, brillait d'une lueur presque folle sous la lumière blafarde du cube de métal.

Que choisir ? Des tartines de toutes les choses indécemment sucrées qu'il pourrait dénicher ? Le gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait réclamé pour le déjeuner puis finit par bouder ? Ou bien un repas digne de ce nom ? Froid évidement, tout sortilège de réchauffement le ferait immédiatement repérer par les elfes.

Incapable de choisir, son regard finit par repérer le graal : une boîte noire, posée avec soin dans un coin de l'étage le plus haut. Elle était bien en évidence, comme si les autres aliments avaient instauré un périmètre de sécurité autour d'elle.  
Il s'accorda un instant pour placer un ricanement sadique et triomphant (après le coup du sourcil, du mouvement de cape et du sourire narquois, il avait décidé de prendre aussi le ricanement de Snape). Il s'empara de l'une des choses contenues dans la boîte et referma le frigo de la pointe des orteils avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur directement sur le sol. Endroit stratégique lui permettant d'accéder au frigo sans faire d'efforts, et l'autorisait donc à prendre les aliments un par un. En cas d'arrivé impromptue, il n'y aurait pas de preuve du délit à dissimuler.

Il ouvrit les doigts et observa la chose qui reposait dans sa paume. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de ce genre. Bon point déjà, ça n'avait pas l'air vivant. Certes, sa couleur et sa forme suspectes et vaguement malveillantes étaient déconcertantes. Cependant, il n'était pas rare dans le monde magique que des choses à l'aspect repoussant se révèlent délicieuses.  
Malgré cela, l'instinct de survie profondément ancré dans les gènes Malfoy lui souffla que le gâteau semblait vraiment délicieux. Mais trop tard, la curiosité du jeune lord avait été titillé et il s'empressa de trouver des raisons de manger cette chose.

Tout d'abord, jamais les elfes ne mettraient quelque chose de dangereux dans le réfrigérateur. Ca ne pouvait pas non plus être un piège, car comment l'assassin aurait il put prévoir sa razzia nocturne ? De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop beau pour que quelqu'un souhaite le voir mourir. Et puis son père lui avait bien dit un jour « Fils, tu pourrais ingérer du cyanure pur sans en ressentir la moindre gêne». Il lui avait déclaré ça il y a deux ans, ce qui fut aussi la date du début de son rationnement tyrannique. Tout ça parce que Lucius l'avait trouvé en extase au milieu de la nuit et de reliefs d'un repas gargantuesque, allant des plats de choucroute à la tarte aux pommes, en passant par du poulet mayonnaise et de la mousse au chocolat. Draco était un grand incompris.

Ayant jugulé la partie inquiète (et intuitive) de son cerveau sous des arguments imparables, ou presque, il engouffra la chose avec un grand sourire. Qui se transforma en un rictus révulsé quand toute l'atrocité gustative latente de la chose se révéla à son palais. Son éducation l'empêchant de tout recracher en hurlant d'horreur, il se contenta de l'avaler tout rond l'air profondément écœuré. Puis il se rua sur le robinet d'eau qu'il ouvrit au maximum avant de se mettre à boire à grande gorgées. Il manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois, mais la seule chose qui monopolisait son cerveau et ses sens actuellement était la disparition de ce goût ignoble qui agressait ses papilles délicates.

Quand cela fut fait, au bout de longues et douloureuses minutes, il s'arracha au jet salvateur. Légèrement nauséeux, il remonta d'un pas tremblant la volée de marches qui le séparait de sa chambre. Il s'échoua dans son lit à baldaquin et se blotti en tremblant sous ses draps de soie verte.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu manger puis le noir l'envahit.

Deux voix percèrent la chape de plomb qui le privait de ses sens depuis un temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

La première était posée, douce, vibrante de puissance et d'intelligence et semblait actuellement inquiète.

« Calmez-vous » Demanda t'elle

« Que je me calme ? » S'insurgea la seconde voix « Non Albus, pas quand mon meilleur ami et son fils repose à l'infirmerie comme des poupées désarticulées. Je veux des réponses ! » Celle-ci claquait dans l'air, brûlante d'une force sauvage et d'une fureur paniquée.

Etrange, ces voix lui étaient familières et pourtant il était incapable de remettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Draco entrouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un spectacle habituel mais qui n'en restait pas moins déconcertant : Severus Snape tournant comme un lion en cage et au bord du meurtre.

« Comment a-t-il fait ça Albus ? » Siffla douloureusement l'homme en noir

Albus Dumbledore, vénéré directeur de Poudlard, répondit d'un air sombre relativement desservit par sa robe de nuit violette où se trémoussaient des citrons à pattes aux sourires proprement effrayants.

« Je n'en sais malheureusement rien Severus. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait trouvé un moyen de débusquer nos espions et qu'il se mette à les punir eux et leurs familles. Narcissa est à l'abri ? »

« Oui » Répondit le maitre des potions avant de recommencer à tourner en rond en fusillant le sol des yeux.

« Severus… » Le vieil homme hésita, puis reprit la parole un peu plus fort en voyant que le professeur ne l'écoutait plus « Severus. Il va falloir que vous vous mettiez à l'abri quelques temps vous aussi »

« Hors de question ! » S'indigna Snape aussitôt « Nous ne savons même pas si le seigneur des ténèbres a fait cela parce qu'il a apprit pour Lucius ou par simple fantaisie. Et même si, je ne fuirais plus Albus. J'ai été suffisamment lâche pour toute une vie » Gronda t'il

Le silence tomba sur ces paroles, qui ne souffraient de toute façon aucune discussion. Draco jugea l'instant approprié pour leur faire part de sa résurrection.

« Severus ? » Fit-il d'une voix faible  
Aussitôt, l'homme des cachots fit volte face et se précipita à son chevet.

« Draco, comment te sens tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Oulah, mauvais signe.

Le Severus Snapus n'était jamais ouvertement inquiet. A la limite un micro froncement de sourcil quand une mutation apparaissait sur un Serpentard suite à un accident de potion. Voir un tic nerveux à l'œil gauche quand le noble Lucius lui annonçait les yeux brillant sa nouvelle lubie du moment (l'homme gardait toujours une estafilade le long de l'index suite à la période bricolage du blond et une cicatrice arrondie au mollet depuis sa crocodile mania).  
Aussi le jeune Malfoy savait que cette expression sur le visage habituellement impassible de son parrain était annonciatrice de problème grave.

« Draco ? » Demanda à nouveau Severus, angoissé par le regard flou de son filleul

« J'ai…J'ai un peu mal au ventre Sev » Répondit il en reprenant inconsciemment le surnom qu'il donnait enfant au terrible Snape. Lequel paniqua un peu plus : Qu'avait il donc pu se passer pour que Draco oublie sa menace de sort de décoiffage perpétuel s'il continuait à l'appeler ainsi ?

« Draco, te souviens tu de la raison de ton évanouissement ? »

L'adolescent fouilla avec acharnement dans sa mémoire, mais impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit depuis le départ de son père pour un entretient urgent avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il écarquilla les yeux et souffla d'une voix blanche

« Non »

L'air de Severus s'assombrit encore

« Un sort d'oubliette ? » Suggéra le directeur qui se tenait en retrait. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et Draco sentit une poussée familière sur ses barrières mentales. Il ouvrit son esprit, et observa son parrain qui semblait lutter contre quelque chose, le visage crispé.

« Alors ? » Demanda Albus alors que l'homme rouvrait les yeux

« Aucune trace de sort. La mémoire de Draco est bien mise sous scellé mais ce n'est pas un oubliette. Ca ressemble à un blocage psychologique » Répondit Snape visiblement déconcerté. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, étonné.

« Qu'est ce que Tom a bien pu inventer encore… » Souffla t'il, l'air las. Il se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie, et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt fumseck apparut dans une gerbe de flamme. Le directeur lui murmura quelque chose, et après un petit cri l'oiseau disparut comme il était arrivé.  
Le vieux sorcier se dirigea lentement vers le lit où reposait Draco, l'air préoccupé.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Snape brisa le silence

« Qu'allons nous faire Albus ? »

« Hum ? Ah ! Eh bien, je pense que le mieux pour le jeune Malfoy serait d'être mis en contact avec des stimuli capables de déverrouiller sa mémoire. Comme notre chère infirmière n'a trouvé aucune raison physiologique à leur état, je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun danger à confier Draco à l'un de ses camarades en attendant de voir comment évolue l'état de santé de Lucius »

« Quel camarade ? » Demanda Snape d'une voix froide, ôtant les mots de la bouche du blond soudain anxieux. Au même instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.  
Dans son entrebâillement apparut une frêle silhouette aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts étonnés devant un tel comité d'accueil. Sur son épaule roucoulait un phénix qui se frottait contre sa tête comme un gros chat.

« Euh…Professeur, Fumseck est venu me cherche en cours de métamorphose j'ai donc pensé que c'était urgent mais je peux repasser plus tard si je dérange »  
Il avait prit la parole d'une voix douce et gênée à la fois, nullement surprit par la tenue de son mentor. Il avait déjà tourné les talons quand la voix du directeur résonna dans la pièce

« Reste donc mon garçon. Dis-moi mon petit Harry, accepterais-tu de me rendre un service ? » L'interrogea Dumbledore d'un ton presque suppliant qui parut déplacé dans sa bouche.  
Le garçon l'observa en plissant les yeux, soudain suspicieux.

« Ca a un rapport avec Voldemort ? »

« Non » Mentit Albus sans sourciller

« Le ministère ? »

« Non »

« Un loup garou, des détraqueurs, mon oncle ? »

« Non, non et non »

« Pas de reptiles dangereux à grandes dents ? »

Cette fois le directeur esquiva la d'un geste évasif de la main en détournant les yeux

« Ok. Sans moi » Déclara le brun avant de faire demi-tour sans un mot de plus, bien décidé à fuir avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne lui tombe sur le coin des lunettes.  
Malheureusement pour lui, la porte de l'infirmerie se verrouilla sous son nez dans un cliquettement stressant. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et soupira lourdement.

« Franchement, vous avez personne d'autre que moi pour tous vos trucs ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse

« Harry, tu es un valeureux Gryffondor ! » S'exclama son mentor l'air blessé « tu te dois de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sans poser de question ! »

« Professeur, je suis l'orphelin ici. Vous avez trop de barbe, le professeur Snape trop de nez et la chose blonde qui se meurt dans le lit là a trop muée il y a trois ans pour jouer le rôle de la veuve. Sinon, vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas un lion pur souche et que j'ai des tendances sang-froid, langue acérée et hibernation dans des cachots glauques. Je n'ai pas le profil requit, pardon, au revoir »

Il tenta à nouveau de prendre la tangente mais la porte peut coopérative refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Sans se retourner, Harry demanda d'un ton où perçait le désespoir.

« Je suppose que se j'explose la porte et que je pars en courant vous me retrouverez ? »

« Assurément » Lui confirma Albus l'air faussement désolé

« Je n'y échapperais pas ? »

« Je crains que non »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil hibou manipulateur » Grogna le jeune Gryffondor en se retournant

« Tu m'en vois navré » Ricana Dumbledore

« Bon allez y, qu'est ce que je dois faire cette fois ci ? » Soupira-t-il sans tenir compte de l'air halluciné des deux serpentards conscients de la pièce. En effet, pour qui y assistait pour la première fois, les discussions entre Dumbledore et son disciple étaient déconcertantes.

« Eh bien, c'est délicat » Reprit le vieil homme en se composant un air hésitant et gêné. L'adolescent à lunettes l'observa, blasé, et finit par prendre la parole en voyant que le directeur s'était figé dans une pose théâtrale

« Mais encore ? »

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide en ce qui concerne l'un de tes camarades »

Le brun parut soudain soulagé, s'attendant visiblement à bien pire, avant de relever un détail avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Nous ? »  
Son regard balaya la pièce pour tomber sur le professeur Snape qui se tenait derrière Dumbledore, les fixant l'air toujours un peu secoué, puis avec reluctance sur le Serpentard allongé sur le lit. L'horreur se peignit sur ses traits.

« Non… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix désincarnée « Monsieur tout mais pas ça ! » Le supplia t'il toute fierté oubliée

Mais son vénéré directeur l'acheva sans pitié, les yeux étincelants d'une fausse compassion

« Harry, tu vas t'occuper de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs. Je compte sur toi pour passer par-dessus tes préjugés et te comporter en adultes. Qui sait, vous deviendrez peut être amis ! »

Et Draco Malfoy s'évanouit de nouveau

_A suivre_

note de fin du champi: Voila voila, le chapitre suivant sera écrit par Morphine (j'ai entendu comme des soupirs de soulagement ou j'ai révé? :p). en espérant vous avoir tiré quand même un petit sourire...

artemis

_ps:_Pour toute personne attirée par les expérience a sensation forte, je vous offrirais avec plaisir un repas fait par mes soins

(ps2: pour ceux intérressés, les suites de SOS, visite guidée et crimes a résoudre ne devraient pas tarder )


End file.
